


plugs

by blackbells



Series: the training of a pleasure slave [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Sex, Humiliation, Impalement, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, belly bulge, forced penetration, monster dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbells/pseuds/blackbells
Summary: The pleasure slave gets not one, but two personalized plugs: one big and another bigger, both knotted.





	plugs

**Author's Note:**

> So I've realized the titles make it impossible to identify what's happening - hope this one's better!

"I want you to make two plugs for him," Lady Kyrie told Yun, and Yun set to work.

The boy was tied to a diagonal cross, spread wide, and Yun had his tools out on a table.

He usually used a rod-like fake cock, long, but not very wide as the first step, but with this boy he reached for something else. He had Master Gamid's horse-like cock carved from wood, smooth and firm, and he picket that up.

He used just a bit of oil at the tip, which was almost as wide as the base, and lined it up to the boy's hole. Plugs could be used dry, for stretching, and after all the slave was used to plugging, so Yun didn't bother to prepare the boy's hole more as he pushed the tip inside.

The boy spasmed and whined, trying to angle himself away from Yun in vain.

The fake cock went in two-thirds of the way without resistance. It was a life-sized replica, but given that Gamid was a Minotaur, there was no way a human could take his member all the way in. Gamid marked how deep it was in, then pulled it out to transfer the measurements to his sketch.

Then he pushed it inside the boy again, played around a bit with it, and he wasn't disappointed: he was able to add a full inch to his measurements when he was done. 

He would come back to that when he got everything else he wanted, too, but it would do for now.

He then switched to his fingers: he needed to /feel/ the rim, the beginning of the boy's channel. He wanted the plug to sit steadily inside, not accidentally fall out, but still stretch him as early as possible.

With that information gathered, he picked the weights.

They were smooth pieces of iron, small, but of varying heaviness, a string attached to each piece. Yun selected the lightest, and pushed it inside.

"Clench — that's it, good boy," Yun said. He tugged at the string and the boy whined. Yun pressed down on his abdomen, and the boy whined some more. But no, just as Yun suspected, a heavier one was needed. He pulled it out with only the string, and the boy gasped at the sensation.

Yun tried the second weight. 

"Don't let me get it out," Yun warned as he pulled at the string again. 

It was like a weird little tug of war, but the boy held it in quite well. Surprisingly, even, given how often he was filled.

Then came the third, the heaviest, and this time the boy was gasping for air and his restrained thighs trembling when he was trying to keep it in.

That was good, that meant that he would feel it all the time, regardless of how well he got used to the size.

Yun moved on to the most exciting and fun part of designing the plug: the knot. On the big plug it had to be big and long, because Lady Kyrie wanted that for punishment. She wanted the boy to feel the knot of a wolf without going through the trouble of actually getting him knotted. He wouldn't move much with that in him, considering the lenght and the weight and the width.

On the small plug, it only had to be wide enough to be stretching him constantly. That he could be taken by someone even bigger than Master Gamid easily, without resistance.

But of course, both needed to be big enough to prevent any leakage, should someone spill his seed inside first.

So Yun began to stretch him in earnest, and this was why the boy wasn't gagged: Yun needed to hear the telltale sounds of challenge and pain. He pushed three fingers inside with only a few ragged breaths and whimpers from the boy, but his fist drew the whines and the squirming out. 

And then came the balls. They had different circumference sizes, and were attached to small, thin rods to be pulled out easily instead of getting lost inside.

The first Yun tried had the boy in tears and pleading for him to stop. He left it inside for a while, to see the reaction, how he'd accomodate, while he sketched the shaft itself: thick and pointy, curvy, reminiscent of a dog, but more punishing.

The boy tried to push the ball out, but couldn't. He jerked when Yun bore down on his abdomen, and he screamed when the ball was pulled out of him.

The second ball had him trashing as it went in, and now he was screaming the whole time, even after a few minutes of motionlessness. 

"Good, we found the one," Yun said, and went back to sketch.

The longer, bigger plug will have a knot the size of that bigger ball, but slightly oval shaped, and with a sudden width after the comparatively slim shaft. The smaller plug will have a knot whose size will be between the first and the second ball, with a much more gradual shift from the shaft to the knot.

Yun pulled the ball out of the boy, and the boy sobbed and trembled.

He didn't remain empty for long: Yun tried Master Gamid's cock replica again, and it went another inch deeper. He added that to the length of the bigger plug.

Then he was done with the boy, for now: he'd need time to carve the plugs, to smooth them down perfectly, to insert the weights. And when it was time to try them, the boy would need to be tighter again.

 

Lady Kyrie came to the trial as well. The boy was at the diagonal cross again, but this time he had been blindfolded and his mouth was gagged. 

Yun showed the larger plug to her first: it was heavy, long and thick, and the measurements were personalised to the boy, so it would have bigger effect in him than in anybody else. Kyrie ran her hands along the perfect surface appreciatively.

"You've outdone yourself. Now test it on him," she gestured.

Yun pushed two finger into the boy's hole first, just to see - he was regularly filled, but not overly loose. Then Yun began pushing the plug inside.

The tip went in just fine, then there was a curve and it began to widen, and the boy writhed on the cross. Still he was fine until the knot.

Kyrie stepped closer, too, to have a better look from the side, and Yun shoved the knot inside. It only went halfway, because the boy trashed and screamed into the gag, and tensed up badly. Yun had to pull it back a little, tilt it up and down, and then he gave it another push.

The knot popped inside and the boy howled through the gag, but he couldn't move anywhere. Not only from the ties on his arms and legs, but because he was quite literally impaled on the plug. His abdomen portruded outwards, up to his navel, because that's how deep the shaft went. He was heaving in breaths quickly, and he had to try and clench down - not that he could much - because the weight made it feel like the plug was about to slip out.

It wasn't, not really. The knot was way too big for that.

The circular handle prevented it from going deeper, and it sat firmly inside his ass.

"Lovely," Kyrie said. "Every time you disobey, you will spend a night with this in you," she told the boy, and tears slipped from underneath his blindfold.

He screamed as Yun pulled it out of him, and his hole gaped at nothing, angry red and inviting.

"The other one is leak-proof," Yun told Kyrie.

"Show me," she said.

Yun opened his pants to free his cock and began stroking himself. Once upon a time he used to be always aroused while making plugs and fake cocks, but he was older now, and less sensitive to the sight of naked bodies. Still, it didn't take long until he was hard and ready, and he pushed inside.

The boy whined and tried to jerk away, but of course he couldn't. He was left sore and open after the huge plug, but Yun rarely ever got to fuck anyone tight here anyway. He took his enjoyment from how the boy spasmed around him, how the air was punched out of him again and again as he chased his own pleasure.

He was emptying himself after a few mintures: he deliberately didn't hold back when Lady Kyrie was waiting for him.

"Don't pull out," she warned when he stilled, and Yun didn't. He spent every bit of his seed inside, until he was soft again, and getting uncomfortable inside.

The Kyrie picked up the smaller plug and weighed it.

"This is different," she said.

"It has small balls inside, my Lady," Yun grunted. "They move."

"Clever," she said, and gave it to him.

Yun pulled out, and pushed the plug back in in one go. The boy's head fell forward and his gag muffled his agonizing whines. This, too, sat perfectly inside him: the handle prevented it from going deeper, and the knot stretched him well enough.

At Kyrie's nod Yun tugget at the knot a bit, tried to move it just a little. The boy whimpered again, less from the current discomfort and more from the repeated treatment of his hole, Yun knew. This plug's knot wasn't wide enough to really hurt him, but it was wide enough — and personalized enough — to prevent leakage. Not one drop of Yun's seed seeped out from the boy's hole.

"Here's the best part," Yun told her, and untied the boy. 

He couldn't stand on his own at first, and Yun had to hold him upright. Kyrie frowned.

"You'll have the bigger one in, if you can't behave," she warned the boy. 

The boy whined and a new set of tears flew down his face, but he painstakingly pulled himself upright with trembling thighs. 

"Take a few steps," Yun encouraged him, and the boy shuffled ahead, still blind, the plug in his hole making him stiff. After the first step he whimpered even louder: the balls inside the plug were moving.

"Go on," Kyrie told him, and the boy took another two steps, shoulders sagging with each, and his hands flew to his abdomen. They couldn't see the plug's outline, unlike the larger one's, but Yun would've bet that Lady Kyrie's ears could pick up the small noise the balls made. 

Her face was expressionless, but Yun knew her well enough to know that was a good sign. 

"Well done," she told Yun. "Don't take it out of him yet — I want to see him walk to his chamber like this."

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i firmly condemn rape and sexual harrassment in all forms. please stay safe and don't hesitate to ask for help!


End file.
